


【卷二】07 4P，被哥哥和陌生人LJ（前奏）

by manguo



Series: ［直播］全息性体验（海棠v文，仅免费章） [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, 兄弟, 双性, 海棠风, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manguo/pseuds/manguo
Summary: 双性海棠风预警，线上全息世界将会NP，线下骨科1v1。请注意避雷。
Series: ［直播］全息性体验（海棠v文，仅免费章） [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439320
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	【卷二】07 4P，被哥哥和陌生人LJ（前奏）

无论怎么和哥哥闹脾气，宋遥最害怕的时刻还是如期到来了。  
这天中午，宋扬搂着弟弟，声音温和，说的话却很强势：“遥遥，时间定了，今天晚上八点乖乖进游戏，不要让我强迫你。”  
可你现在就是在强迫我啊。宋遥想要这么怼回去，但又觉得没有意义。哥哥一直很清楚自己在做什么，看不清楚的从来只有他而已。  
他默默咽下了抱怨，嗯了一声。  
宋扬亲了亲弟弟的额头：“真乖，到时候会有惊喜的。”  
听到惊喜二字，宋遥微微一抖。  
看来这个晚上，恐怕不太好过……  
当晚八点，宋遥忐忑地戴上头盔进入游戏。  
熟悉的欢迎界面过后，宋遥收到了一个加入直播房间的邀请，他点了接受，周围场景瞬间变化成了一个大客厅。他看到哥哥和两个陌生男人坐在沙发上聊着什么，看到宋遥来了，哥哥走过来牵住他的手：“别紧张。”  
宋遥被哥哥牵着走到了沙发上坐下，他浑身僵硬地挨着哥哥，那两个男人坐在哥哥的左手边，看到他过来，不约而同地朝着他笑笑，两人的长相倒都还不错，一个看着斯文成熟，另一个看着年纪不大，眉眼更张扬一些。不过在这里相貌也都是可以随意更改的数据而已，宋遥只看了一眼，就默默垂下头看着自己和哥哥交握的手。  
宋扬没有多做安抚，对着前方的空气开始说话：“这两位分别是前两次直播的打赏榜第一名，今天会一起出现在这里，是因为他们在讨论后决定一起上遥遥。”  
「遥遥哥老是像个主持人一样，看得我好想笑」  
「哈哈哈哈真的是，性爱直播间主持人哈哈哈哈」  
「要是我有这个机会，我肯定要一个人干到爽，反正在游戏里又不会肾虚」  
「砸得起这个钱的平常肯定也不缺人，就是图个乐子」  
「大佬就是会玩」  
「遥遥小宝贝是不是要哭了」  
宋遥听到哥哥的话，身子更僵了，右手揪着哥哥的衣袖，生怕他突然离开，直接把自己留给那两个人玩弄。  
那个年轻男人起身走到宋遥身边坐下：“小宝贝儿别怕，我是喜欢你才争取了这个机会，哥哥会好好疼你的。”  
可能是看宋遥两边都被坐满了，斯文男人没过来，温声道：“我也不会欺负你。”  
宋遥都已经被最信任的哥哥骗了几次，现在对陌生人的保证更是一点儿也不相信了。他紧紧抓着哥哥的衣服，小声哀求：“哥…别丢下我……”  
宋扬虽然喜欢玩弄弟弟，但也不想真的伤了弟弟的心，他探询地看了看另外两人。  
年轻男人先开口：“我不介意遥遥哥在这里，一起玩儿也行。”  
“我也可以接受多一个人。”  
宋扬捏捏弟弟的手：“遥遥，确定不让我走？你也听到了，我可不会只是留下来陪你。”  
宋遥犹豫了一下，最后还是没松手：“别走。”  
“好，我不会走，不过现在要放开我了。”  
在宋遥满脸不情愿地松开手后，宋扬施施然坐到了旁边的单人沙发上，对那两个两个男人道：“接下来，你们是主角。”  
年轻男人挑挑眉：“谁先来？”  
“一起吧。”  
“不太好吧。”他说是这么说，表情却写着欣然接受，解开宋遥衣扣的动作也是一刻未停。  
上衣解开后，裸露在外的胸脯格外引人注目，年轻男人上手揉捏了两把：“宝贝儿，你平常也这样不穿胸罩吗？是成心在勾引人吧。是不是就等着哪个男人发现，然后这样扒开你的衣服揉你的小奶子？”  
宋遥羞耻极了，摇头否认：“我、我不是……”  
“那为什么不穿胸罩？”  
宋遥小声道：“那是…女生穿的……”  
“那你的胸和小逼还是女生该有的呢。”  
斯文男人话不多，但也不是吃素的，他利落地扒掉了宋遥的裤子和内裤，揉了揉他下面粉嫩柔软的小花：“和女人的逼一模一样。”  
刚才这两个人还说不欺负自己，果然都是假的。  
宋遥又是被羞辱又是被两个陌生男人亵玩，再想到让自己陷入这种境地的哥哥还在旁边无动于衷，默默地红了眼圈。


End file.
